


I have been Neglectful

by KnittyGritty13



Category: Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, J'onn is secretly a hopeless romantic pass it on, Making Love, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Telepathy, Two old souls in love, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, alien dick, telepathic sex (one sided)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 17:41:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11235975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnittyGritty13/pseuds/KnittyGritty13
Summary: J'onn is overworking himself and Diana has grown impatient with him. She just wants to spend the night with him, but passion has other plans first.





	I have been Neglectful

"What is this, the fifth night in a row you've been up all night staring at that screen?" the warm voice chided behind J'onn, a delicate but battle-callused palm sliding affectionately against his back. Wonder Woman slid into the chair next to his in front if the monitors, a mug of tea cradled in her hands.

"I don't need as much sleep as a human. You know that, Diana." He could almost feel the screen image burned into his retinas, the edges of his eyes stung from the bright light. Just another typical day.

"Then take a break, at least." She sighed, palm sliding onto his knee. "It feels like I haven't seen hide nor tail of you in a week. Four straight days of missions, and whenever I want to see you when I get back, you're in here. Too busy for anyone, much less me.”

“... I am sorry.” He put his hand gently over hers. “Maybe in a few more hours I can-”

“J’onn.” She squeezed his knee softly. 

He could feel her exhaustion. She’d likely stayed up to see him, after coming home from a mission. Looking at her confirmed it, still in her uniform, a fresh few bruises on her arm. Her usually bright blue eyes had circles under them. J’onn was suddenly struck with a pang of guilt.

She squeezed again, eyes pleading.

J’onn reached for the intercom, pressing down the button for Superman’s room. “Clark- are you well enough to take over the watch? I have sudden business to attend to.” He released the button, waiting.

“Sure thing.” Superman’s voice crackled through the speaker. 

J’onn’s mouth quirked into a soft smile, looking toward Diana. “It appears I am yours.”

“As if you weren't before.” She cupped his chin in her palm, kissing him softly. “But if I have anything to say about it, you will not be taking watch duty for a while.”

“That is fair. I have been a negligent partner to you.” He took her hand from his face, kissing her palm. “Permit me to make up for it.”

She smiled, the sparkle coming back into her oceanic eyes. She offered her hand and he took it, fingers twining into hers as she pulled him from his seat. “You can start by spending the night with me.”

“Nothing would make me happier.” He pulled his hand from hers to wrap the same arm around her waist, her hand coming to rest on his back. “We should tend to your injuries.”

“I restocked the med kit in my room. More than enough bandages and ice packs to keep me comfortable tomorrow.” She punched in the code for her room, and J’onn could feel her relax as soon as it closed behind them. “I already told the others I needed to take care of my arm. Going to be down for the count tomorrow to rest it.” She leaned down, taking her boots off and leaving them by the door, hanging her lasso on a hook above them. “A warrior needs to know when it's time for battle and time to recover. A rested warrior is a better warrior.” Her arms stretched tiredly over her head as she walked into her bathroom to check her arm in the mirror. J’onn followed, lingering in the doorway, trying to get a good look as well. “Luthor got some surprisingly solid hits in.” She hissed as she rubbed her hand over the tender dark purple splotches. 

J’onn’s eyes narrowed, a protective growl rumbled softly in his chest. She was more than capable of handling herself, but that didn't stop him from wanting to personally scramble Lex Luthor’s mind like an egg. He was usually as peaceful as one could be as a combatant, but when it came to his love, he would shed his morals and fight dirty.

“Hush.” She smiled over her shoulder before turning, leaning back on the bathroom counter. “I’m _fine_ , J’onn.”

“That will never stop me from worrying.” He strode up to her, hands braced against the counter on either side of her. “You are dear to me.” He nosed her temple, nuzzling softly.

“And you to me.” She draped her arms over his shoulders, turning her head to kiss him. “I should get out of this.” she sighed, leaning back and undoing her belt, placing it on the counter. “It may be powerful, but it is not something that should be worn to bed.”

“Allow me to help.” J’onn’s hands slid to her waist, hands deftly unclasping the back of her armored top. He was the only one besides her who knew how to take it off. He placed it softly on the counter with her belt before settling his hands on her bare sides, pressing closer.

“You’re bold tonight. I only said ‘stay the night’.” she teased, putting her hands to his chest, palms sliding down the cross of his harness.

“I could feel your desire for contact.” He looked sheepish all of a sudden. “I apologize, this was not the proper time to be-” he was silenced by a finger to his lips.

“J’onn, it is a little inopportune, but… I have been thinking about it for at least a week. I think I need this. Need you.” She laughed softly, standing on tiptoe to kiss him. “I know you can feel how much I want this.” she mumbled against his lips.

He could. Now that it was in the forefront of her mind, J’onn could feel that want practically vibrating in her head. He pulled her in tightly against his body, the kiss turning rough as she yanked him in closer by the collar of his cape. 

It was simply mind-boggling, to think about how this desire was for him, someone of a different species. Someone who hardly looked like a human, even when projecting a more humanoid form. But he had an intimate view of her mind, he knew that she found him attractive. Beautiful, even. He didn't question it anymore, simply accepted and appreciated it. Who was he to question it when he found her, a human, equally desirable? Her curtain of dark hair that his hands were currently buried in, black as the vacuum of space, with her remarkable eyes that were like blue giant stars. Martian eyes weren't like that, all of them were shades of red or orange. Diana’s oceanic blue was jarring, in the best way. Her eyes in general, really. Human eyes were remarkable in how much you could read in them. His favorite of all of these remarkable things was watching Diana’s pupils dilate when she looked at him. It, as the humans say, made his heart swell.

Her tongue overtook his mouth, and he sighed contentedly at the warmth, letting her dominate for a while without too much of a fight. She kissed like she fought, unrelenting and passionate. But he could hold his own too. He fought back valiantly, overtaking her with a shapeshifted serpentine tongue. She let out soft moan, their mouths breaking apart while his tongue swirled around her mouth, wrapping around her tongue and stroking over it slowly. He pulled back, nipping her lower lip, hands caressing her bare back. Diana jumped as one hand moved to the back of her thigh, squeezing. His other hand joined it, using this leverage to effortlessly hoist her onto the counter.

“Oh, this is much easier.” She purred, pushing J’onn’s collar down as she pressed her chest to his. She nuzzled into his neck, kissing and nipping softly at the cool skin, watching tiny pockmarks of darker green bloom on him. His head tilted to offer her the expanse of his throat, a display of trust that always lit a fire in her. She kissed into the curve roughly, sucking and raking her teeth on the skin until dark green bloomed under her lips, leaving her lustful mark upon him like a trophy. She dragged her spit-slick lips and her tongue up the front of his neck, lips curling into a smile as she felt him trying to re-regulate his breathing.

“It’s your turn.” Diana stroked her hands over his shoulders, pushing his cape back to bare them, smiling as it disappeared along with his harness.

“Satisfied?”

“Exceedingly.” She flashed a simper, taking her circlet off and placing it with the rest, leaning back on her elbows. She shivered as one of J’onn’s cool hands slid up her taut abs and stroked her side, sliding back down along the curve of her breast. The same hand drifted lower, palming and stroking between her legs softly, just enough to tease. Her hips rolled against his hand, biting her lip.

With that look in her eyes J’onn didn’t even need to sense how that felt to her. “Take it off.” He stepped back, watching intently as she shimmied the star-spangled garment off, letting it join the clothing pile. She leaned back, scooting her hips to the edge of the counter, spreading her thighs a little wider.

J’onn smiled at her, a soft turn of his mouth as his eyes took in the sight of her, some parts of her were so soft and curvy but most of her was built so strongly she could replace Atlas if she had to. Her cheeks were flushed, her lips were kiss-swollen, her eyes sparkling with a lustful hunger. Beautiful. A goddess. His goddess. And as her disciple, he would worship every inch of her. 

Diana looked up at him, his massive figure looming over her, looking at her with a tenderness that made her heart ache. He was so in love. She was so in love too. His hands settled back on her stomach, cool and wonderfully soft as they caressed up her front, stopping at her breasts, squeezing softly, thumbs rubbing over her nipples.

Her mouth fell open and she closed her eyes, pressing upward against the touch. “J’onn…”

“Diana.” J’onn’s voice resonated in her head, feeling his consciousness seep gently into hers. Her body felt warm and fuzzy with him in her head, even warmer as his thumb and forefinger softly pinched one of her nipples, rolling it gently between them. 

“Ah, please-” she didn't even need to get the words out of her mouth before a mouth settled over her other nipple, sucking softly on the tender skin. He was always a step ahead of her mouth when he was in her head. That's why he’d just given himself an extra set of arms. The third hand parted her thighs a little wider, the fourth sliding up her inner thigh slowly enough to make her shiver in want, hips wriggling as they sought friction. 

“Please-” she tried again, gasping as the fourth hand parted her softly, fingers stroking over her pussy slowly, thumb making gentle circles around her clit. His middle finger rubbed softly into her, teasing at penetration long enough to make Diana whine. When it finally pushed in, she squeezed her hands into fists against the counter with a gasp. It had been a while, and J’onn had big hands. 

The third hand let go of her thigh, moving to rest over one of her hands, rubbing the back of her palm. “Try to relax.” J’onn’s voice whispered lovingly in her head, wrapping his hand around hers and squeezing. His tongue started dragging roughly against her nipple, adding to the heat pooling in her stomach with the soft, warm throb between her legs. 

She was utterly blissed out, eyes closed, drinking in the sensations, only needing the thought to cross her mind for J’onn to move his mouth to her other breast, and be a little rougher. His teeth teased against her nipple and she gasped, toes curling. Another of the fingers stroking her slid gingerly into her, thumb starting to rub her clit directly in a slow up-and-down.

“Fuck, J’onn.” She gasped, pulling one leg up and resting her foot on the counter to open herself further. She squeezed her eyes shut, trying to talk back to his mind, putting words into her conscious thoughts. “Love you, love you, love you, love the way you touch me, love the feeling of your hand in my pussy, oh god, J’onn I love you” she thought out, feeling J’onn’s hand squeeze hers tightly. 

Diana opened her eyes, looking down at him as he moved his mouth again, to softly kiss over her heart. She touched his cheek affectionately. J’onn nuzzled into her hand before kissing his way down until he was kneeling on the floor, mouth hovering softly over her. He was so close she could feel his breath. He was practically panting. Seeing him this aroused this soon was a rarity, and it only served to turn her on more.

“I will not stop until you tell me to.” He spoke lowly, looking up at her with an intensity burning in his eyes. The extra arms disappeared as he lifted her legs onto his shoulders. “I will fuck you, Diana.” he growled. “With my hands, my tongue, my body, I will make you still feel me for days.” 

Her toes curled in anticipation of what was to come, nodding and biting her lip.

He rotated his hand to palm-up, curling his thick fingers slowly inside her, feeling her calves tense against his shoulders. His fingers thrusted slowly, J’onn letting out a chuckle as her slickness started to drip down his fingers.

Diana felt like her brain was tingling as he trickled deeper into her head, practically caressing her filthiest thoughts and her immediate wants before she even needed to vocalize them.

“Harder? If that is what you would like.” he started fingering her roughly, feeling her clench around him as his hearing was flooded with her crescendoing, staccato cries with each thrust.

“Sweet Aphrodite…” she whined, J’onn’s hand fucking her hard enough to practically shake her. 

“She pales in comparison to you.” J’onn smirked, fingers slowing and massing upward, drawing a gasp from Diana. He withdrew, leaving her whining as she was overcome with a feeling of emptiness. “Patience.” J'onn chided softly, licking his lips.

Diana looked down her stomach, chest and belly covered with a sheen of sweat. She watched his tongue drag over her slowly, her back arching to press herself against his mouth. “Ah...” she gasped sweetly as his tongue flickered back and forth against her clit. “J’onn… yes, oh loving Hedone, yes...” A finger had slid back in and his lips closed around her clit, dragging them over it before closing over it again, swirling his tongue over her.

“Goddess Hedone, oh my goddess…” she whispered to herself like a chant, feeling her orgasm finally start to well up inside her. J’onn took the hint, continuing with a moan deep in his chest, hand coming up to grope and squeeze her breast, fingertips rubbing circles against her nipple.

“J’onn, I’m so close.” she whispered.

“I know.” His mind murmured into hers. Being so connected, he could, for a delicious moment, feel this pleasure with her. A third arm materialized for the sole purpose of holding her hand when he felt her muscles start to pulse under his tongue.

A sweet joy and pleasure from their shared mental space wash over him as her orgasm washed over her. He took his hand from her chest, using it to softly rub her stomach instead, kissing tenderly against her oversensitive skin.

After a few moments filled only with deep, labored breathing, Diana lifted her head, strands of hair stuck to her sweaty face. “Keep going.” her heels pressed into J’onn’s back, pulling him closer. “But… be gentle…”

And he was, sliding his tongue into her slowly, swirling it around gently inside her, hearing sweet little gasps from above him. “Ah…” she bit her lip, the new sensation dragging a few more pulses from the aftershock. It wasn't much but it still left her panting. “More.” she breathed, hips rocking against his mouth. He had absolutely no objections to this, nuzzling into her.

“You were rough with me. This is like kissing it better…” she sat up a little, her hand stroking the back of his neck. His eyes opened, looking up at her as her thumb stroked his temple. She smiled back. “This is everything I missed and more, you know.” she said, shivering as J’onn’s tongue slowly withdrew. She leaned in for a kiss, tasting herself on his mouth, scooting herself closer until she could press her body flush to his once he stood up. “J’onn. Carry me to my bed and make love to me.”

“I can certainly do that.” He wrapped his arms under her, picking her up princess-style, her head resting comfortably in his shoulder. She was so warm. The closest he cared to get to touching fire. He laid her back against the pillows, swooping in to give her a light kiss. “You are very fatigued. Are you sure this is what you desire?”

“Completely.” She reached up, tugging at his belt. “Come here…”

He smiled broadly, a rarity for him, adoration clear on his face, crawling over her as the last of his clothing faded to nothing, leaving only his muscular form. He propped himself up on his elbows, settling between her legs. “You look so beautiful. The goddesses must weep, feeling terribly outdone by your radiance.” 

“You’re sure you were a warrior philosopher on Mars?” She chuckled, cupping his cheek in her hand. “You strike me as a warrior poet, with your sweet words and fighting spirit. Like Tyrtaeus, or Archilochus.” 

“Aristotle, while a philosopher, dabbled in poetry.” He countered, resting his forehead against hers. 

She laughed. “J’onn, when did you start to get so well-versed in the minds of Greece?”

“When I met you.” He stated plainly, kissing her nose.

“I want to learn about Mars.” She wrapped her arms around his neck.

“Nothing would make me happier.” He kissed her forehead. “Now… think about exactly what you want inside you.” He pressed his forehead to hers, a quiet laugh bubbling in his chest. “Filthy.”

“You expect anything less?” She tipped her head back to give him a peck on the brow. 

“Never with you.” He shifted his hips. “You may want to relax.” He smirked.

He was right. He was right but, oh, it was all she asked for. Thick, weighty, and marvelously textured. Her mouth fell open in a silent cry, head falling back as her legs trembled beneath her. It slid in slowly, rippling against her insides with every inch. 

“Too much?” He could see into her clearly, but he wanted verbal confirmation.

“Deeper.” She wrapped a leg around his waist, pulling him closer. “Come closer, J’onn…” her voice was soft as she cradled his face in her hands. 

He lowered his upper body against her carefully, wrapping his arms under her shoulders so her head was pillowed in his hands. His hips moved slowly, pressing forward until bottomed out inside her. Diana’s thoughts were scrambled now, the words “so full” rising out of the nonsense for a brief moment. He gave an experimental roll of his hips and her eyes practically rolled back in her head.

 _He got it perfect_. Diana thought as the texture at the base of his artificial phallus rubbed against her clitoris. Her heels dug into the backs of his thighs, urging him onward.

And who was he to disappoint? He braced his feet against the mattress for leverage, thrusting slowly, watching Diana’s face twist up in bliss. He smiled to himself, watching her gasp and writhe under him. He did this to her. He was making her feel like this.

“Have I ever expressed how this feels?” He pressed his lips against her clavicle, kissing a long stripe along it. “Your warmth, this physicality, it is unlike any way my species is intimate.” He moved to hold her hand. “I love it. I do not care about my own potential for climax, this is everything I could ever want.” 

“I just wish I could do for you what you do for me.” She twined their fingers tightly, gasping as the pace picked up, his hips grinding against her, rubbing that heavenly texture against her.

“I do not care about that. You are enough as you are.” He lifted his head, looking down into her eyes. “More than enough.” He leaned in, kissing her hard enough to nearly take her breath away. He broke away as her hand wrapped around him, her nails digging into his back.

“A poet, I swear.” she panted, grinning up at him, her hair fanned out like a spill of black ink against the pillows, eyes twinkling like stars.

A goddess, truly. 

Her head fell back into his hand and the other came in to help hold it up again. As she gasped, hips twitching against him, he could feel climax bubbling up inside her. It was so intense that it made his head swim. Is this how she felt? Even a percentage of it? If this was the dulled version, he had never envied humans as much as he did in that moment. 

He forced himself back to focus, moving just a bit faster as her cries started building to an apex. Her legs went stock-straight at his sides, she was practically sobbing as it hit her like a sucker punch. And it hit him too, forcing the air from his lungs, making his head feel heavy and tired. But there was still work to be done. 

He pulled out carefully, leaning down to card a hand through her hair. She pressed into his touch, laying there to catch her breath before sitting up carefully. “I gotta… I need to…” she shuffled off the bed, staggering to the bathroom, shutting the door behind her. 

While she was gone, J’onn set about changing the sheets and pillowcases. No sense making her sleep in sweaty sheets. 

When she returned, she'd washed her face and braided her hair, shuffling over to her dresser to take out one of the few pieces of civilian clothing she bothered with. A soft white tshirt, long enough to hit her thighs. She’d also come to like socks, once calling them “one of mankind’s smartest inventions”. She pulled a pair out, sitting on the bed to slide them on. Blue with stars, a thoughtful gift from Wally. 

J’onn had laid the compression bandages out on the nightstand with the instant ice packs, tenderly taking her hand to press an activated one to a bruise. “I hope I did not exacerbate your arm.”

“I felt nothing. Perhaps I was too swept up to care if I did.” She kissed his cheek. “It’s felt like eons since I saw that kind of passion from you, J’onn.” 

“When I finally touched you, I realized how long it had been.” He grew another arm to hold another ice pack on her arm. “My heart has always been alight with a passion for you. Maybe we have been… apart too long for me to have expressed that better.” He pulled the ice packs away, carefully starting to wrap her arm. “It is my fault. So I wanted to show you how badly I had missed you too.” 

“You old romantic.” She nudged him with her foot, yawning.

“Time for rest.” He smiled, fastening the bandage. “And you’re older than me, need I remind you.”

“I’m a- what was that silly thing Wally called me?”

“Cradle robber.” He snorted.

She laughed. “It's so strange to me. That you and I are the only ones over 500. They all seem so young when I step back to think about it.” She laid back against her pillow, a hum of gratitude when J’onn propped her arm on a spare one to keep it from swelling. He replaced the ice packs on her arm before turning out the light. His red eyes were the only light in the room, coming toward her as he crawled into bed with her, pulling the blanket up. He laid on his back as well, reaching down for the secure touch of her hand. Comfort settled over both of them.

“I love you. So much.” J’onn whispered into the dark.

“I love you more than you can fathom.” Diana closed her eyes, running her thumb against the back of his knuckles.

“Love you more than I will ever be able to properly tell you. But I can try.” He rolled over, resting his palm over her heart, feeling the strong beat. “You are the sun and I am your moon, merely reflecting your radiant light.”

She reached out to curl her hand around the back of his head. “If you are the moon, then I am the earth, so enamored with you that I turn merely to watch you orbit around me.” She murmured, stroking the back of his neck.

“... I look at you, and I am home.” He said, reaching up to cup her face in both hands. “You are like Mars to me, Diana.” He pressed his forehead to hers, closing his eyes. “You are mars and I am myself, longing for you when we are apart and thinking about you always. Especially when we are apart.” He sighed, laying there in silence before he heard a quiet, shaky breath. Two arms wrapped tightly around his ribs and a face was pressed to his chest.

“You are my new Themyscira. You, your arms, this is home.” she whispered. 

“And you have my word that I will try with all of my strength to be a good home.” He nosed into her hair.

They held each other in silence and darkness, neither knowing when the other drifted off, but content anyway. To have each other was to have everything they ever wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> Friends let me tell you I have been on this ship since I was just a wee egg watching Justice League as a kid. I was so bitter that they put Diana with Bruce and that they (spoiler alert I guess?) had Martian Manhunter come back married at the end of JLU. So here I am, a grown adult, pounding out J'onn and Diana porn. 
> 
> Comments lovingly appreciated.


End file.
